


Casual

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, background Optimus/OC mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Specter, naturally, is a fashion disaster on accident. Retro has to fix it.





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Retro is mine, Specter is Em's (markwatnae.tumblr.com), Decay (mentioned) is Kat's (obaewankenope.tumblr.com)

“You are _not_ going out in that.” Retro narrowed his eyes at his daughter, who paused, and looked up at him in confusion.

“What? What's wrong with my outfit?” She asked, looking down at her hoodie and jeans. Retro sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You're going on a date. With _Optimus._ ” He reminded.

“... And...?” She asked, “He said casual!”

“Date casual or casual hangin'-out-with-your-brother casual?” Retro questioned, and Specter blinked, at that.

“There's a _difference_?” She whispered in horror, and Retro groaned.

“Specter. Specter, baby, sweetheart, _there is a lot of difference_. Come on, you are _changing_. And we're doing something nicer with your hair, while we're at it!”

“But- but Retro, I'm gonna be late!” Specter cried, and Retro shook his head.

“Then text him and blame me, but you are _not_ going out like a slob when going on a date with the _Prime_!”

They both pointedly ignored Decay laughing in his room.

 


End file.
